Field choppers employed in agriculture are used for cutting and picking up harvested crops, for example, grass or corn, which is normally used as fodder for cattle. To promote the digestibility of the fodder, the cut length of the harvested crop is very important. In current field choppers, means have therefore been proposed for adjusting the cutting length of the chopping device wherein hydraulic motors, adjustable either continuously or in steps or shifting transmissions have been used. The operator of the field chopper, however, must make the decision about the cutting length, and in this regard must employ his experience or take other factors into consideration. It is possible that poor cutting lengths will be selected, in particular in the case of inexperienced operators or under unsuitable conditions.
The problem underlying the invention is that of relieving the field chopper operator of the task of adjusting the cutting length.